


Ghost Next Door

by ly_rika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Тао шесть с половиной, и он многое знает о призраках. Сехун чуть младше, и в эту ночь они идут сражаться с чудовищем из дома по соседству.





	

Тао готов поставить все свои карточки с Дао Лянем на то, что в доме напротив живут призраки. Каждый день перед сном он, поджав под себя ноги, устраивается на письменном столе возле окна, закутывается с головой в одеяло и наблюдает. За окнами подозрительного дома нет-нет да и мелькнут странные огоньки, а иногда — такое случается примерно раз в неделю — эти огоньки заходятся почти лихорадочной светомузыкой. И тогда Тао сильнее натягивает одеяло на голову, оставив только маленькую щелочку, из которой торчит нос. Тао уверен: под одеялом его не тронет ни один даже самый страшный призрак. Тао доверяет своему опыту, он уже прожил на этом свете шесть лет и четыре месяца и многое повидал (по крайней мере, он смотрел все серии «Шаман Кинг»).  
Тао часто снится, как он отправляется в страшный дом, вооружившись фонариком, световым мечом, волшебной палочкой или даже секирой грома, как у Дао Ляня (оружие постоянно меняется). Заходит в дом, вышибая ногой дверь (дверь, конечно, поддается с первого раза), и отчаянно сражается с призраками — иногда они похожи на дементоров, иногда — на драконов, духов огня, о которых рассказывала бабушка. Погибая под ударами его меча, они заходятся истошными криками и — бах! — взрываются, рассыпаясь на тысячи цветных шариков марблс. Шарики еще долго — клац-клац-клац — скачут по полу и отпрыгивают от стен.   
Каждый вечер, перед тем как уснуть, Тао обещает себе прокрасться в папин кабинет, снять со стены меч, который там висит (подарок от бывшего начальника), и, обнажив клинок, войти в страшный дом. Но на прошлой неделе у него болело горло, и Тао не мог выйти на улицу без шарфа (а какой герой в здравом уме пойдет воевать с призраками в шарфе по самый подбородок? Как он будет выглядеть?). А вчера мама заставила выпить на ночь целый стакан теплого молока, и Тао уснул, не успев дождаться, пока можно будет незамеченным выбраться на улицу. Откровенно говоря, Тао боится признаться себе, что его жутко, до трясущихся коленок, пугают призраки, живущие напротив. Было бы здорово пойти в страшный дом с кем-то еще. В конце концов, у каждого настоящего героя должен быть свой оруженосец, правда?

***

 

Тао понимает, что это знак судьбы, когда на следующий день утром учительница заводит в класс нового мальчика. У него залеплена пластырем скула и колени в свежих ссадинах. Новый мальчик говорит хрипловато: «Меня зовут О Сехун. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне», — и так выразительно-угрожающе вытирает рукавом сопливый красный нос, что возникает вопрос, кто это еще о ком должен заботиться. У Сехуна рубашка торчит из шортов и выгоревшая на солнце челка стоит дыбом, а еще у Сехуна странное имя и такой же странный акцент, которого Тао никогда раньше не слышал. Одним словом, Сехун — это именно тот, кто ему сейчас нужен.  
Новенький садится за парту прямо позади Тао. И Тао весь урок ерзает и пытается обернуться, пока учительница не делает ему замечание. Он почему-то твердо уверен, что Сехун согласится пойти с ним в дом с призраками. Когда урок наконец заканчивается, Тао кладет на парту Сехуна сладкую булочку и выжидательно смотрит. Вот честно, булочку очень жалко — он сам планировал съесть ее за обедом, но сейчас на кону его миссия и честь как победителя призраков.   
— Привет, — говорит Тао. — Меня зовут Хуан Цзытао, и я знаю, где живут призраки.   
— Вре-ешь, — недоверчиво тянет Сехун, но у него уже горят глаза. Булочка оказывается решающим аргументом. 

***

 

У Тао впервые дома ночуют друзья, и, если честно, он немного волнуется. Мама заглядывает к ним каждые десять минут и то приносит молока, то спрашивает, не нужно ли еще печенья. Да что там: она даже пытается одеть их с Сехуном в совершенно детские, не подходящие для героев пижамы с винни-пухами. Тао уже давно вырос из таких нарядов, и ему жаль, что мама этого не понимает. Тао стыдно.  
— Все нормально, Хун. Просто притворимся, что спим, — Тао старше почти на целый год, так что в сложной ситуации он должен успокаивать Сехуна. Хотя сам Сехун, кажется, ни разу не волнуется — наоборот, лопает печенье, бессовестно усыпая диван крошками, и просит добавки молока.   
Мама стелит им обоим на широкой, как футбольное поле, кровати Тао и включает ночник, который показывает звездное небо. По потолку плывут собаки и лошади из огоньков, большая медведица тянется лапами к малой, а небесный ковш пытается вычерпать всю воду из космоса. Тао лежит на спине, укрывшись одеялом до подбородка, и думает: этот ковш, наверное, просто огромный, гораздо больше нашей планеты. Что если он все-таки дотянется до Земли и осушит все реки, моря и океаны? Тогда людям придется пить одно только молоко? Тао, если честно, не очень радует такая мысль. Он терпеть не может молоко, особенно подогретое, такое с пенкой — фу.  
— Спишь? — шепотом спрашивает Тао и толкает Сехуна в теплый бок. Тот что-то мычит недовольно и ворочается. Тао переживает и беспокоится сразу обо всем на свете: призраки могут сегодня не объявиться дома, родители проснутся, или того хуже — Сехун зассыт идти на разведку.   
Сехун уже вовсю сопит и пускает слюни, когда Тао понимает, что все домашние уснули и время приключений пришло. Он с большим трудом расталкивает сонного Сехуна и очень сердится: нельзя же быть таким безответственным в самый важный момент. У Сехуна след от подушки через всю щеку, он взъерошен и еще плохо соображает, так что надевает свою кофту наизнанку и не сразу попадает ногами в нужные ботинки.   
Тао приготовил для них обоих черную одежду, чтобы они сливались с тьмой ночи и незамеченными прокрались в дом. Белые буквы на своей футболке ему пришлось закрасить черным маркером, и за это Тао обязательно влетит. Но кто думает о таких мелочах перед важной миссией? 

***

 

— Подсади, вот так… Да держи ты ровно! Еще немного… — Тао балансирует на стопке книг, уложенных на отцовском столе. Высунув от усердия язык, он тянется к висящему на стене мечу. Еще пять минут назад эта затея не казалась ему такой уж ужасной — по крайней мере, когда он планировал, что за мечом полезет Сехун. Но Тао выше, и значит, что с этой миссией справиться смог бы только он.   
Удивительно, но Тао даже дотягивается до меча, едва не сверзившись со стола. Довольный, он прижимает к груди ножны обеими руками и уже чувствует себя победителем. А ведь эта славная ночь еще только начинается! Сехун тут же требует подержать меч, и Тао разрешает: меч довольно тяжелый, и будет лучше, если Тао позволит Сехуну нести оружие и сохранит силы для решающего сражения.   
Они без приключений выходят из дома. Тао захлопывает дверь и, спрыгивая с порога, вдруг понимает: все, обратного пути у них нет. Улица совсем пустая, и в окнах домов спит темнота. Тао и Сехун крадучись переходят дорогу. Уже возле самой калитки страшного дома Тао останавливает Сехуна и жестами показывает на газон, а потом на свои щеки.  
— Что? — спрашивает Сехун слишком громко.  
Тао выпучивает глаза, зажимает ему рот ладонью и шепчет в самое ухо:  
— Ты что? Тихо, ш-ш-ш! Нам нужна маскировка.   
Тао приседает, всласть вымазав ладони в земле, а потом быстро проводит пальцами по щекам обалдевшего Сехуна — один раз и другой. На светлой коже остаются жирные грязные полоски. И Тао даже не получает между глаз — вместо этого Сехун сам набирает полные пригоршни земли и с силой растирает грязь по лицу Тао. Тот отчаянно морщится, но терпит и отплевывается:  
— Мог бы полегче.  
Но Сехун не слышит — он уже стоит возле калитки и дергает за ручку. Тао волновался, что они не смогут попасть даже в садик перед домом или — еще хуже — что придется сигать через забор. Но калитка поддается, стоит только Сехуну привстать на цыпочки и вытолкнуть из паза защелку замка. Он тянет победно:   
— Ву-ху-у!  
А Тао медлит: если честно, он совсем не думал о том, что конкретно будет делать, когда встретит призрака. То есть, конечно, он фантазировал, будто мелко шинкует монстров на салат, но ведь он не знает, как именно те будут выглядеть. Вдруг они большие — даже больше самого Тао? В конце концов, Тао еще не так много прожил на этом свете, чтобы погибнуть прямо сейчас, когда дома его ждет сладкая булочка с клубничной начинкой. Он еще какое-то время мнется на пороге, но потом вспоминает, что меч находится у Сехуна. Оказаться без оружия нос к носу с чудовищем Тао совсем не хочется, поэтому он делает глубокий вдох и проскальзывает следом.

***

 

В саду тихо, только под ногами мягко шуршит галька. Тао озирается в темноте и, расставив руки в стороны, будто ловит большую бабочку, отчаянно шепчет: «Сехун! О Сехун!»   
Сехун оказывается у него за спиной и опускает руку на плечо с коротким сиплым «Че ты орешь?». Это так пугает Тао, что он взвизгивает, разворачивается и пятится, шлепаясь задницей прямо на порог. Тао больно и обидно, а еще хочется врезать О Сехуну между глаз, чтобы был осторожнее и не появлялся так внезапно из-за спины. Но Сехун подает ему руку:  
— Знал бы, что ты как девчонка, не пошел бы с тобой.   
Тао руки принципиально не принимает — он не девчонка и не собирается общаться с тем, кто так считает. Вместо этого он тянется к фонарику, отлетевшему почти к самому краю крыльца, и… в тонком луче мигающего света (кажется, фонарик здорово приложился при падении и вот-вот отключится) под вазоном с цветами видит большой ключ. Тао сейчас готов прыгать на месте, прямо на пороге дома с привидениями, и бросаться на шею дурацкому О Сехуну. Но вместо этого он просто раздувается от гордости и заявляет:   
— Ха. Ха, Сехун. Эта «какдевчонка» только что нашла тебе ключ.   
— Шутишь?   
Тао победно вскидывает руку с зажатым в ней ключом, и Сехун довольно сопит, удобнее перехватывая ножны с мечом. 

***

 

Если честно, уже спустя пару минут Тао не рад, что нашел ключ от двери. Вот так, вблизи, дом еще сильнее пугает — Тао кажется, он слышит сонное хриплое дыхание большого чудовища. Он до последнего надеется, что ключ окажется старым, ржавым или просто не подойдет к замку — но Сехун вставляет его в скважину и осторожно проворачивает. Замок пару раз кашляет и все-таки поддается. А Тао снова с тоской думает об оставшейся дома сладкой булочке. В животе тихонько урчит.  
Еще Тао думает о том, что раз Сехун все это время сам тащил меч, то ему можно уступить право первым войти в дом — это было бы честно и справедливо. Тао хвалит себя за щедрость и дожидается, пока его оруженосец переступит порог. Фонарик в последний раз моргает и выключается, так что приходится идти следом за Сехуном на ощупь и изо всех сил лупить глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте.  
В доме пахнет сыростью и еще чем-то противно-сладким. Половицы под ногами поскрипывают и мягко прогибаются. Тао идет медленно-медленно, почти скользит, стараясь создавать как можно меньше шума, — до тех пор, пока не упирается носом в затылок Сехуна. Его волосы пахнут карамельками, и Тао отчаянно хочется чихнуть.   
— Чего встал? — шепчет Тао в карамельковую макушку.  
— Смотри… — Сехун, не оборачиваясь, тоже шепчет в ответ.  
— Куда? Чего там? А? Хун?  
— Призраки. Тао, впереди. Двое.  
— Где? Не вижу ничего. Они спят? Что они делают?  
— Выйди вперед и увидишь.  
— Ха...  
— Отпусти руку, больно же.   
— Надо их убить, пока спят.  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— Сейчас, Хун. У тебя меч, и ты должен их убить.   
Тао постепенно привыкает к темноте и действительно дальше по коридору — в самом его конце — начинает различать призрачные фигуры. Огней рядом с ними не видно. Но может, чудовища сегодня не в настроении играть с огоньками?   
— Это же не плохо, что они не двигаются? А? Хун?   
— Руку пусти, говорю. Подержи лучше с той стороны… Ага, так.   
Тао хватается за ножны, а Сехун, пыхтя, вытягивает из них меч. Клинок ловит случайный осколок лунного света и сверкает в темноте. И тут Тао краем глаза замечает, что чудовища оживают! Он зажмуривается и открывает рот, собираясь кричать. Но Сехун опережает его и с такими воплями, что у Тао уши закладывает, кидается вперед, прямо на призраков. Прямо в их чудовищные зубастые пасти, из которых капает слюна. Прямо в самое логово врага, где пауки плетут свои склизкие сети. Прямо в са…  
Тао не успевает додумать мысль. Раздается звон, с которым могли бы разбиться пятьсот бабушкиных фарфоровых сервизов и одна керамическая сова (большая), стоящая в их доме посреди гостиной. Тао все еще стоит, зажмурившись изо всех сил и сжимая пальцами ножны, когда слышит откуда-то сверху:  
— Какого черта тут творится?   
Когда Тао открывает глаза, коридор заливает яркий белый свет лампы. Сехун сидит на полу в окружении больших и маленьких осколков зеркала, и у него такое выражение лица, как будто в его сладкой булочке оказалась начинка из сырых кишок лягушки, а он уже успел откусить и проглотить половину. Перед Сехуном — здоровенная деревянная рама, в которой все еще торчат снизу и по углам зеркальные огрызки. С лестницы на Сехуна таращится мужик в пижаме с драконами.   
Тао старше Сехуна почти на целый год, и мама учила его быть вежливым с незнакомцами. Тао кланяется и говорит:  
— Здравствуйте.

***

 

Умытый, с мокрой челкой, Тао сидит на кухне на высоком стуле и дует на стакан с подогретым молоком. Рядом, на таком же точно стуле, тоже умытый и привычно взъерошенный, взгромоздился Сехун с пластырем поперек носа. Сехун пускает в молоко пузыри и исподлобья смотрит на хозяина дома.   
— Если вы хотели что-то сказать, то сейчас самое время, — говорит хозяин. На нем все еще пижама с драконами. Тао кажется, что даже эти драконы смотрят на них с Сехуном укоризненно.   
Тао старший и должен отвечать за двоих. Он бросает короткий взгляд на Сехуна и поднимает глаза на хозяина дома:  
— Господин э-э-э… Господин…  
— У.  
— Господин У, вы знали, что у вас дома живут призраки?   
Родственники и друзья родителей всегда умиляются и треплют Тао по щекам, когда тот улыбается. И сейчас Тао пытается повторить свои самые умильные рожицы.   
— Господин У, мой друг немного дурак, — подает голос Сехун. — Но, пожалуйста, не говорите родителям, что мы сделали. Мы сильно извиняемся. Сильно-сильно извиняемся.   
— Сильно-сильно, — повторяет Тао. — Мы думали, что в зеркале призраки. А, оказывается, видели самих себя.   
— Зеркало жалко, — говорит Сехун и снова пускает пузыри в молоко. — Большое такое было. Красивое.  
Хозяин дома, улыбаясь, наливает себе кофе в большую керамическую кружку, садится напротив и подвигает к ребятам тарелку с булочками.   
— Если честно, оно мне никогда не нравилось.   
На столе стоит ночник, изображающий звездное небо, — прямо как у Тао в комнате. По потолку плывут собаки и лошади из огоньков, большая медведица тянется лапами к малой, а небесный ковш пытается вычерпать всю воду из космоса. Тао решает, что если во всем мире останется только молоко, то это не так уж и страшно.   
Господин У нажимает какую-то кнопочку на ночнике, и созвездия начинают быстро-быстро моргать и меняют цвет. Надо поискать такую же кнопочку на своем ночнике, думает Тао.  
Господин У Ифань оказывается мировым парнем и не сдает их родителям. Просто отводит к дому и убеждается, что ребята зашли внутрь. 

***

 

На следующий день в школе Сехун отзывает Тао в сторону и заговорщицки шепчет в самое ухо:   
— Знаешь, я думаю, что наш почтальон — оборотень.  
У Тао загораются глаза и краснеют кончики ушей от предвкушения новых приключений.


End file.
